A Worldwide Problem
A Worldwide Problem is the twelfth episode of the Baby Saga in the Dragon Ball GT series. The original Japanese title is "Goku kaeru... Chikyu wa zenbu ora no teki!?" The episode first aired on October 30, 1996. Summary Goku, Pan, and Trunks return to the Earth with the Black Star Dragon Balls, and they decide to stop at Dende's Lookout to make sure they are saved in a secure spot. Dende and Mr. Popo meet them, and Pan takes all the credit for the Dragon Ball recovery, but Dende and Mr. Popo believe that Goku did all the work (which he did do most of). Goku decides he'd rather stay looking like an 8-year-old than have to travel the galaxy again for the Dragon Balls, so they leave, but Dende gets an evil look and starts to sound like Baby. Hercule ends up being the only free human on the planet. He's been hiding inside of Majin Buu's stomach as a pod person, and as a result, he's free. When a group of Baby's slaves surrounds his mansion, Majin Buu blows them away and knocks them out with a breath of fresh air. It ends up that Good Majin Buu has to much good inside of him to turn evil, so Baby can't take him over. Hercule then decides to come out of Majin Buu and fight, and he appear to knock everyone out, but they all get up again forcing Majin Buu and Hercule to fly off to Goku's house. Goku and Pan arrive home, but Chi-Chi and Videl just ignore them. When Goku tries to eat some food though, Chi-Chi nails his hand with a spatula. She makes enough food for 4 people, but not enough for any Saiyans. Meanwhile, Trunks arrives back at Capsule Corp., but Giru sounds an alarm saying there is danger for Trunks. Trunks think it's just his dad's power, and then Vegeta appears. He welcomes Trunks home, and invites him in. Bulma greets him, but says he's been a bad boy, and Vegeta will get to take care of the punishment. Vegeta then turns into Baby Vegeta, and he reveals that he left a seed inside of Trunks. Trunks tries to break away, but he can't resist Baby's control, and Giru gets beat up by Vegeta making him seem useless. Elsewhere, Gohan and Goten appear at the house, but they start to fight Goku and Pan right away. Gohan even promises to kill Pan, and he knocks her out. This makes Goku mad, and he starts to fight at full power, but just before he launches his Kamehameha wave at Goten and Gohan, Hercule and Majin Buu show up and explain what has happened. Just then Baby Vegeta also shows up, and he promises to destroy Goku. Can Goku gather the strength to finally destroy Baby, and can Hercule and Majin Buu save Pan's life? Find out on the next GT. Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes